This invention relates apparatus for feeding flat folded bag to a filling station with their open ends at the same elevation even though at least some of the folded bags on a magazine are of different heights (dimension from the bag bottom to the bag mouth edge.
At the present, there is apparatus that can be adjusted for feeding one batch of bags on the magazine to a feeding station, however this requires an adjustment by an operator when feeding another batch of bags to a filling station when the second batch is of a different length than the first batch. Further, problems have encounter when one or more of the bags in a batch are of different lengths from others.
In order to provide apparatus that automatically make adjustments in feeding bags from magazine wherein at least some of the bags in a stack are of different lengths to have their bag top edges at the same elevation for carrying out operations, for example filling the bags and closing the bag mouths after being filled.